


Mindfang's Last Moments

by GoldenSummerRose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/M, Forcing someone to murder them, Mind Control, Murder of loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSummerRose/pseuds/GoldenSummerRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my take on what happened to the post-scratch ancestors and how Mindfang died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindfang's Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first Homestuck fic. I don't have a good grasp on the characters, since there's so many, but I'm slowly getting better with them, so please bear with me as I try to get a handle on Homestuck. This is an admittedly shitty fic and I will probably redo it when I start getting better at writing Homestuck.

She thought she’d prepared herself for this day. But she hadn't expected it to happen like this. She’d never asked how she’d die, but she knew that it would be at his hands… She never thought he’d say no.

There was a betrayal, and the highbloods found the base that the Summoner and Marquise Spinneret Mindfang were at. The Grand Highblood, who had only let them live as long as they had because it was an interesting event in his long life, was growing tired of this cat and mouse game. He sent the full force of the army in after them, trying to take out the two of them and end the rebellion once and for all.

He sent them at sunset, when minimal damage would've occurred from the sunlight, but still early enough that everyone was asleep. Mindfang and the Summoner has been sleeping in their shared recuperacoon at the time when a sudden explosion woke them both up.

“What the fuck was that,” yelled Mindfang, a few other choice swears slipping from her mouth as she crawled out of the recuperacoon. The Summoner struggled to get out and get ready since he was still tired and needed to find his balance with such massive horns.

“It sounds like an attack! But this is a brand new base! How the hell did he already know about it?!” he struggled with the zipper in the back of his shirt as another explosion shook the place. “How the fuck does anyone outside of the people posted here know about it?!” Mindfang stepped forward to help him zip up the back of his shirt, zipping up the two separate zippers, leaving a hole for his wings.

“We must've 8een 8etrayed. I can’t imagine any other way. We were so careful when we came here.” She picked up her sword from the corner of the room while the Summoner grabbed his own war lance, a solemn look on his face.

“Why would anyone betray us? All of our highblood supporters don’t even know where we are. This base is brand fucking new.” Mindfang looked down.

“It must've 8een one of our own.” She looked back up at him. “Regardless, we still need to go out there and fight. They need us.” She gently placed her free hand on his cheek, concern in his eyes. “Don’t die on me, okay?” He put his free hand over hers.

“I won’t die, I promise. Nothing’s taking me until it’s my time to die.” She let a grim smile on his face.

“I can almost 8elieve that when it’s coming from you.” She looked out the door. “Now come on, we have some men to save.”

They quickly joined the battle. The Grand Highblood was far away from the battle, close enough to see the slaughter, but far enough that nothing would happen to him. He’d only step in if he felt it necessary. Next to him were a few trolls, but there was one in particular who stood out. She was a maroon blooded woman, wearing a green dress, with ram horns. He looked out at the battle.

“AND YOU’RE MOTHERFUCKING CERTAIN THAT THEY’RE HERE?! I can’t just send all these men into a battle unless your information is completely motherfucking true. I’LL ADD SOME NICE GOD DAMNED RUSTBLOOD TO MY WALL IF THIS IS A LIE.” She shook her head, pointing at the center of the tempest. Mindfang and the Summoner were in the battle, leading in it, putting their own lives on the line.

“They’re right there. Don’t worry, you’ll get their heads. You’ll have some new cerulean and brown paint for your wall.” The Grand Highblood smirked, the insanity in his eyes making it horrifying.

“The Mirthful Messiahs are looking down on my favorably today. THIS’LL BE THE END OF THIS MOTHERFUCKING REBELLION!”

In the midst of the battle, the Summoner was shouting orders to the men nearby, while Mindfang was slitting throats left and right. They smiled at each other, thinking that they could win this battle. It seemed like the highbloods were losing ground.

The Grand Highblood stood up, looking at an indigo blood near him. One could say he was Executor Darkleer’s replacement. He was just as skilled in archery. Highblood looked at him.

“It’s time motherfucker. LET’S FUCKING END THIS REBELLION ONCE AND FOR ALL!” The man nodded.

“At once my Highblood.” He raised his bow and carefully aimed at the Summoner’s chest.

In the midst of the battle, Mindfang was slitting throats and gutting highbloods left and right, even those within her own caste. She felt no remorse for her actions as she took life after life after life. After all, she hadn’t minded it as a pirate without a cause other than her own selfishness. Why should it matter now that she actually had something worth fighting for? Right now, she was watching his back, keeping all those who would literally stab him in the back. He did the same for her. They were a perfect team.

Out of the corner of her good eye, she saw something glint. With her heart dropping, she realized that it was an arrow, heading right for the Summoner. It was coming from the side, so he didn’t see it. Having no choice but to react, she moved in front of it, crying out in pain as she heard the thud and felt the pain of it landing directly in her chest.

The Summoner heard it, and the world seemed to stop as he turned in horror, seeing the love of his life fall. He caught her in his arms, and several of his soldiers, who had noticed what had happened, surrounded them, forming a wall as he picked her up and carried her to the medical tent.

“No no no no no no, please, don’t do this to me! You can’t die! You just can’t!” He looked around desperately, finding no one to help him. “Medic! We need a medic! Marquise’s down! For fuck’s sake, someone has to be here! Why are they all in this fucking fight?!” He started tearing up in frustration and sadness. In the midst of the sudden fight, everyone had taken up arms, even the medics. There was no one to help her there.

“It’s no use. There’s no one here…” She started coughing up blood, looking up at him. “I’m afraid this is the end…” She did something that he’d never seen her do. She was giving him a genuine smile as she was tearing up. “I don’t want to die,” She gently replaced her hand on his cheek. “8ut I don’t mind… dying for you.” She started coughing again. “I don’t want to drown in my own 8lood… end me…” He looked at her with a wide-eyed, disbelieving and fearful expression.

“Damn it Marquise, I can’t do that! I won’t kill you, I can’t kill you! I love you, you think I can’t just do that?!” The fact that she looked surprised hurt him.

“You have to… please, I don’t want to die like this. You can kill me quickly and swiftly… Please don’t make me make you… you’re the one person… I never wanted to use my powers one…” He looks at her in disbelief.

“No… please don’t do that to me… Marquise, don’t…” She struggled to do it, but she brought her finger up to his lips.

“Don’t call me that… call me 8y my name… I want to hear you say it 8efore I die…” Tears were streaming down his face as he laid her down on one of the med beds.

“I’m not going to, you’re going to survive!” She sighed.

“Rufioh… please… Just say my name and kill me… that’s all I ask of you…” She started coughing again, more blood coming up than before. He couldn’t deny it anymore. She was going to die. He looked around for something that could mercifully end her life. He found a long surgical knife and turned back towards her.

“I-I don’t know if I can do this Marquise…”

“Say it… say my name…”

“Aranea. I can’t do it Aranea.” She looked at them with a smile.

“Then I’ll give you the strength for you to do it.” Her symbol showed up on her forehead and his. She was merely controlling his body.

“No, no don’t! Please, don’t do it!” She just kept smiling at him.

“Keep going Rufioh. Stay alive. That’s all I ask of you. Just stay alive for me.” He cried out as he stabbed her in the heart, making her heart stop beating. Her smile stayed on her face as she closed them, her body going limp. Once her control was gone, he screamed in agony as he held her body in his arms, crying over it.

“Why did you do that to me?! I can’t live with this! I can’t live without you!” He held her close. “Please, please don’t die! Don’t!” It was no use talking to someone who had already passed.


End file.
